


NeoSpock

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Black and white photo-manip. Matrix parody.





	NeoSpock




End file.
